


All Roads Lead to You

by hufflepuffvs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, KayteeWritesSteve 1k Follower Prompt Challenge, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tattooed Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffvs/pseuds/hufflepuffvs
Summary: Steve and Y/N keep meeting at different points in their life. Either this is one hell of a coincidence or the Red String of Fate has bound them together.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	All Roads Lead to You

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and endless skies- Roberta Flack_

Timing's a bitch. 

Some things come too late in your lives and the opportunity to grasp what you want slips through your fingers, whether it's a job offer or buying a present for your family. On the other hand, you spend a long time searching for the thing you have longed for all your life and it never comes to you when you need it the most. Or, sometimes the things you need come to you when you least expect it but you don't realise it. 

That's the thing about time- you can never really tell. One thing for sure is that the future is uncertain. Although some things fall into your lap any second, but you have to keep your eyes open to see what comes in front of you before it's gone. 

For some this was easy. For others, it gives them a massive headache. 

Such was the case for Steve Rogers. He was scared that he would lose something important because he waited too long. He figured that by the time things went his way, seventy years would probably go by. Time never was on Steve's side. 

Exhibit A: himself. His entire childhood was spent mainly in hospitals or inside his house. Steve was a sickly child, riddled with asthma and heart disease and God knows what else. He grew up to be very skinny and shorter than most boys. That never stopped himself from doing what was right, whether it was defending the little guys from bullies on the playground or following the rules when it suited him. People told him not to put himself in unnecessary danger- he never did what he was told. In school, he only had one friend who always looked out for him, even when he recovered from his illnesses. But no-one ever looked his way, especially when he grew a foot tall. 

Exhibit B: Peggy Carter. His childhood sweetheart. He met Peggy in tenth grade; he was surprised she made friends with him of all people. But then, she was the new girl. Even so, Peggy stuck by him and became one of his closest friends. He found himself catching feelings for her quickly and subsequently hid his love for her for two whole years. He loved everything about her-her integrity, her intelligence, her passion, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd met at the time, well besides his ma. He never realised she felt the same way about him until she kissed him at their high school graduation- the day before she left for her home back in London. It was then he realised he waited too long and the opportunity to have a relationship with her slipped through his fingers. 

That day was when Steve Rogers vowed to seize the moment when he could. But no matter what Steve did, he was always an oblivious puppy. 

Exhibit C: meeting you. 

It was an early February morning, the warmth of the carriage a contrast to the crisp icy air that blew into the train whenever the doors slid open. The sun was just about to rise, coating the sky with a fiery yellow and pale pink. The windows were coated with frost crystals, covering the view that zipped by as the train travelled to its destination. 

Sighing, Steve balanced his chin on his fist, squinting at the scenery he could barely see. He was trying to pass the time by sketching what he could see, which wasn't much. The next hour was going to be slow. 

His legs were falling asleep and his rear was feeling stiff, so he got up to stretch. He ducked his head, strolling down the aisle to join the queue at the deli bar. Keeping his head down, he scrubbed his eyes to rid the tiredness, when he suddenly bumped into a smaller form, wincing as hot liquid scalded his hand. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a soft voice cried out. 

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen" Steve replied, feeling a napkin being dabbed on his hand. He glimpsed down to see a girl a few inches shorter than him, profusely apologising as she tried to minimise the damage made to his shirt. 

Steve reassured you it was alright and was about to offer an apology for bumping into you, when you looked up at him and all thoughts flew out the window. With wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape, he took in your features in awe; you looked about the same age as him, with long hair and kind eyes staring back at him. He was aware your lips were moving but he couldn't hear a word you were saying. He was too busy thinking about how pretty you were. 

A few seconds later, he blinked rapidly, realising you had stopped talking since you were looking at him expectedly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, clearing his throat. 

You let out a giggle, motioning to his shirt. "I asked if it was ok if I bought you a drink as an apology for spilling mine on your shirt?" 

"Sure, why not? Thanks" Steve replied as he followed you when you turned to approach the drinks bar, smiling at him over your shoulder. 

You ordered a coffee for Steve and another hot chocolate with almond milk and whipped cream for yourself before you joined him at his booth, introducing yourselves along the way. Usually, you weren't this forward, considering you were still young and pretty shy. You quickly learned Steve was the same. 

Both you and Steve were eighteen years old, fresh out of high school. Steve was nothing but polite, giving you leave if you were uncomfortable or wanted to go back to your original seat. 

Although you knew it was near impossible, you wished you met him sooner; he seemed nicer than the other kids in high school. Your high school experience was pretty normal; you had a two or three close friends and you blended in the crowds, thankful that you weren't thrust into the limelight. A small part of you was jealous that you weren't more popular, but in the end you realised that all that time didn't really matter- your life was going to begin after you graduated.

You and Steve exchanged your stories; you were travelling to Philadelphia for your brother's wedding. He postponed it to the summer so you could attend before you went to college. Meanwhile, Steve was travelling to New Jersey to join his life-long friend at Camp Lehigh, to begin his military training. 

"You're joining the army?" you asked curiously. 

Steve chuckled, playfully shaking his head at you. "You don't think I'm suited for it, do you?"

"Not in a bad way," you clarified. "It's just, you seem so nice and polite, it's kind of hard to imagine you as a rough and tough soldier"

Steve smiled sadly, aimlessly doodling in his notepad. "What else can I do?" 

You gazed at him with sad eyes, racking your mind for an appropriate response. You understood what he was implying; Steve had no plans for his future because he was unsure of what his place in the world actually was. 

* * *

Train journeys were more fun when you had someone with you. The pair of you spent the entire journey talking about anything and everything- you played 20 Questions, Would You Rather and currently, you were swapping stories with each other. You enjoyed Steve's company; he asked meaningful questions and answered yours readily with a smile on his face, offering amused sympathy when you told him embarrassing stories about yourself. He complimented you once in a while, leaving you blushing and often tucking your hair behind your ear, like you normally did when you became shy. When you returned the favour, you caught yourself smiling when Steve flustered and bashfully swept a hand through his hair. 

"Wait a minute, how could you think that 'A New Hope' is better than 'The Empire Strikes Back'?!" you asked incrediously. 

Steve shrugged, his eyes trained on his notepad as he drew a detailed sketch. "Well, as much as I love the sequel, the first movie is more well-rounded and satisfying. Plus, it's the movie that started it all"

"But the sequel is much more exciting and dark and character-driven!" you argued, using hand gestures to emphasise your words. "And Vader is Luke's father! You have to admit, no other plot twist will ever top that one!" You finished, noticing that Steve was watching you with fond eyes, his hand stilled in its movements as a small smile broke out over his features. "What?" 

"Nothing, it's just... you're adorable when you get passionate" he admitted sheepishly, avoiding your eyes as he continued to draw. 

You were certain your entire face was pink. You stuttered out a thanks, ducking your head to hide your growing smile. 

* * *

It was hard to believe an hour and a half had went by. The train driver announced that they were approaching New Jersey soon, ending Steve's journey to a close. You were quite sad to leave it there with Steve, but nevertheless you found the time spent with him was the most relaxing you'd been in months. You considered asking for his number so you could stay in touch, but you remembered he was joining the army and left that thought behind; he would probably forget you in a few days. 

Your drinks had well been finished, the cold cups forgotten at the side with comfortable silence heavy in the air. Steve wistfully examined his sketch for a moment, closing his notepad once he was satisfied that he did a good job.

"What did you draw?" you asked, your hands rested under your chin as you eyed his small sketchbook clutched in his fingers. 

"Nothing much" Steve replied cryptically, earning your attention. 

"Can I see?" Steve hesitated at your question, his eyes shooting up to meet yours. He started to stutter, cursing himself inwardly when he saw your face fall and your eyes slowly being coated with regret. Before you could apologise for overstepping, he tentatively opened the notepad to the bookmarked page and handed it to you with a smile. 

You tentatively took the notepad in your hands, your breath catching in your throat when your eyes landed on the page. 

"Is that me?" you whispered to him. Steve had drawn you, your head ducked down with a bashful smile on your face and your hand in the midst of tucking your hair behind your ear. He had drawn you at the moment he complimented you after your passionate debate about Star Wars. It was incredibly detailed, right down to the outfit you were wearing, your facial features prominent with a sparkle drawn into your eyes. You stared at the sketch, awestruck at Steve's artistic talent and his ability to make you look beautiful. 

"What do you think?" Steve asked you uncertainly. You looked back up at him, blinking back your tears. 

"It's amazing, Steve. You're amazing" you told him, your voice thick with emotion as you handed the notebook back, unable to wipe away your happy grin.

Steve returned your smile, his eyes roaming across your features for a few seconds, deep into thought. You watched as he ripped the page out, making sure it was still in condition before he slid it on the table to you. "Keep it. An amazing drawing for an amazing girl"

Nothing compared to the warmth you were feeling deep in your bones as you beamed at him then, glad that you spilled your drink on him earlier yet incredibly disheartened that this was the only time you were going to spend with Steve. Determined not to end your time together with Steve on a sad note, you playfully raised your eyebrows at him. 

"Steve Rogers, **are you flirting with me?** " 

" **You finally noticed?** " he retorted, chuckling when you sputtered out a surprised laugh. 

"This was fun. It was nice to meet you" you said, averting your gaze out the now clear window as the train slowed to a stop, glancing at the hustle and bustle of New Jersey, people filing in and out of the station. 

"It was nice to meet you too. Have fun at your brother's wedding" Steve nodded at you, reaching for his duffle bag and clutching it over his shoulder as he stood, casting you one last smile before the train doors slid open and he exited the carriage. 

The cool breeze from the outside had softly wafted through your hair, moving stray strands back as you watched Steve walk further into the station and out of sight, the crowd dispersing around him. It was then you felt your cheeks ache from the amount of smiling you had done in the past hour, massaging your cheeks for a while before you grabbed your backpack on the chair next to you.

You dug your earbuds and phone out and placed them on the table, stopping short when you saw your journal amongst your things. Taking it out, you opened the book to where you bookmarked it, gently plucking Steve's drawing and placed it in the corner frame stickers on the next blank page. You felt nostalgic in the fond memories you made with Steve, even if he had left only a few minutes ago. Connecting your earphones in, you leaned back in your seat, staring out the window and watching the view that zipped by as you listened to the music playing on your phone, feeling nothing but content during the next hour of your journey. 

* * *

Steve maneuvered his way through the horde of people, exhaling as soon as he entered the main lobby, looking around for his friend in the open space. He turned his head when he heard his name, his smile growing bigger when his eyes landed on Bucky waving at him. As Steve made his way towards him, Bucky met him halfway, instantly engulfing him in a hug. 

"You good?" Bucky acknowledged him when he stepped back. He had to refrain from looking a few inches down; he kept forgetting Steve was now the same height as him- he still saw him as the scrappy fighter from Brooklyn. 

"I'm good, Buck. You?" Steve answered, taking him in. 

Bucky frowned when he noticed Steve kept smiling, zoning out as if he was reminiscing of a summer romance. "What's got you smiling so much, punk?"

Steve shook his head, snapping back to reality and raising an eyebrow at Bucky's knowing smirk. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, jerk"

Bucky barked out a laugh, slapping Steve's shoulder in jest. "Well, alright. Come on, we've got a lot to do now you're here. My sister offered us her spare bedrooms for a week before we head off to..."

Steve followed Bucky as he listed their agenda for the week prior to signing up at Camp Lehigh, glancing back at the station as they exited, a fond smile on his face as his mind filled with the memories of you and the hour you spent together. He wanted to take the leap and ask for your number, but he knew it would be a fruitless endeavour considering if he was successful in registering, he wouldn't be able to contact you during his training. As unlikely as it was, Steve wished he would see you again one day. 

Little did he know, he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kayteewritessteve's 1000 Follower Challenge and has now escalated into a full-blown series welp


End file.
